


There's A Monster Waiting For You

by dramaticalism (Yutaeism)



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1327291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yutaeism/pseuds/dramaticalism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We can't let him have all the fun, can we?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's A Monster Waiting For You

**Author's Note:**

> With art by [bluelimsa](http://bluelimsa.tumblr.com/post/79854996829/theres-a-monster-waiting-for-you-art).

He fought. Always fought. He was so furious with himself for not having fought more, for not trying harder – he let them take Clear. It didn’t matter that they had him, he would gladly trade spots if it meant Clear could be safe and away from here, but they had Clear and Aoba wouldn’t stop beating himself up over letting it happen.

Always alone, all he had to look at was endless white. He was sitting, chained up to a wall, patches of red stained from all the attempts Aoba made at tearing at the restraints. There was a bed nearby but he’d never touched it – a table pushed up by an adjacent wall sat bare. He’d been alone in this room for days now, yet it was forever when all he had to listen to was the sound of his breathing or movements, the sound of the clinking metal as he shifted in his cuffs.

He’d restarted his counting again for what seemed like the hundredth time when the sound of footsteps came near the door. A metal scrape and the creak of hinges followed as Aoba’s eyes looked up, hoping against all reason that somehow it was Clear on the opposite side coming to free him.

Pink eyes and snow white hair met his gaze, and he thought his eyes were playing a trick on him as he saw two sets. But there was a very defining aspect missing, he realized – Clear’s moles were not below his lip for some reason. What?

The porcelain faces broke into twin sets of malicious smiles as a voice broke the silence. “So, you’re awake then.” The sound made his stomach church as it oozed venomous intent. This was not a rescue, it was not his eyes playing tricks on him – the figures in the doorway were not his Clear, but those that took him away from his Clear - the Alphas.

“Get… away. Go.” His throat was strained, his voice broken. He’d screamed until he felt his throat threaten to tear apart when they’d first left him here; he hadn’t spoken a word since he finally gave that up. There was no water for him either, nothing to quench his dehydrated body. It was a wonder he managed to even crack out those three words.

Smiling at each other with their wicked faces, the Alphas entered the room, shutting the door with a definitive click. Aoba’s gaze burned his fury into their eyes as they watched him. The idea of Scrap popped in his head, but he knew it wouldn’t work – he tried it when they had been chaining him up, gaining only their disgusting laughter.

“If we left now, we wouldn’t be able to bring any news for aniki~” The second Alpha’s voice was almost playful. “We promised to take care of you until the surprise is ready.” He licked his lips as they stepped closer to Aoba; the other’s eyes narrowed as he scanned him up and down.

The blue haired man pushed himself into the wall, scrambling at his chains. “Fuck off,” he croaked, trying to get himself as far from the robots as he could; he had little strength to do much though, mostly only succeeding in breaking another nail against the smooth surface.

The Alphas stopped on both sides of him, expressions amused as Aoba tried to kick at their legs. Both grabbed onto an arm as they pulled their captive to his feet, holding him while he continued to lash out with his legs.

“Now, now, Fake Master-san. You do that and you’ll tire yourself to death.” Aoba’s head whipped to the right where the first Alpha smirked.

“We’re here of our own accord, because we’re so kind.” On his left, the second Alpha drew a flask from beneath his shirt. Golden eyes widened at the sight of the silver container, his rage temporarily subsided as he swallowed dust. Alpha 2 shook it lightly, letting Aoba hear the slight sloshing from within. Both Alphas watched his reactions, their eyes narrowing with pleasure.

When Alpha’s grip loosened, Aoba lurched forward towards the flask, his eyes mesmerized on it, pulling at his bindings. Alpha 2 also let go, stepping back as he teasingly held the prize just in front of Aoba’s face. He watched the man’s eyes as he twisted the top, tossing the cap away. Bringing the flask to his lips, he tipped it slightly to let a bit of the liquid inside drip across his mouth, running down his chin – his pink eyes locked on the other’s the whole time.

Aoba’s lips parted as he watched – just the sight of cool water spilling out sparked his nerves, a dry tongue poking out between his lips, slowly and instinctually slipping from one side to the other, his weight pulling him towards Alpha 2.

Noting his attention completely trained on the other, Alpha pulled a key from the cuff of his sleeve. He made quick work of freeing Aoba’s wrists from the wall which caused the man to jerk forward with the sudden release. The sensation broke his focus on Alpha 2 and he looked from Alpha to his own wrists, surprised. He rubbed his wrists gently as he looked suspiciously between the two of them, a feeling of unease coursing through him.

“Ao~ba~san~” Alpha 2’s voice called out, drawing out each syllable. It sounded like he was trying to imitate Clear’s voice. A sly expression glazed over his face as he held out the flask. “Aren’t you thirsty?” Aoba didn’t want to trust it. But he reached out and grabbed the container regardless, eyeing both as he brought it up to his face.

Cautiously, he sniffed at it. There was a scent of aluminum, but that’s all he could detect. He prayed that it wouldn’t kill him as he pressed the lip against his own and tipped it back. The contents poured into his mouth, some running over his chin and down his neck. He swallowed it greedily, relishing in the feeling of it cascading over his dry tongue into his dusty throat. The container was emptied quickly to Aoba’s disappointment, but he gasped out, relieved at the slightly renewed feeling.

With a cough, he wiped at his mouth and chin as he looked at the Alphas. “What do you want? Why are you here, and why did you unchain me?” His own eyes narrowed as he spoke, preparing himself for whatever may wait.

The Alphas looked at each other knowingly. “We wanted to figure out what it is - besides that power of yours - that attracts niichan to you.” Alpha stated, matter-of-factly. Both of them took a step forward.

A giant warning light went off in Aoba’s mind, a wave of adrenaline pulsing through his body. What the hell did that mean? His eyes whipped from the two of them slowly closing the gap towards him and the doorway behind them. It was a scientific fact that adrenaline was a source of miracles of the human body – even in his state of malnourishment it might be able to help him get out. His weight shifted onto his front foot as he prepared to run.

But the Alphas were already ahead of him. _Why the fuck didn’t I run from the beginning?_ Alpha 2 was at his side in an instant, and he felt his arms pulled behind him forcefully. Aoba let out a strained cry at the sudden pain when he realized the other was right in his face, his crooked smile filling him with terror.

“Fake Master-san… We just want to play…” His voice leaked out in a low whisper, intimidating and ominous. Aoba’s body froze. He felt his wrists being bound together again, but he couldn’t bring himself to struggle out of it. And even if he could, Alpha 2’s grip on his arms was too great.

_Because somewhere in my mind I knew I couldn’t._

Alpha’s hand rose to Aoba’s chin as he turned his face every which way, inspecting it from all angles. The golden irises wouldn’t let the robot’s face out of its gaze, following his movements. When the gloved hand dropped away, he felt his knees buckle, his body only standing still because of Alpha 2 holding fast to his arms behind him.

The smile he faced was petrifying. Aoba couldn’t even begin to read it – for all he knew, they were going to – literally – tear him apart. And what could he have meant by _surprise?_

His thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of something pressing against the small of his back. A panic drove up his spine from the point of contact, forcing a flustered cry from his lips.

“W-what are you doing?!”

A chuckle responded to him from behind. “We told you that we’re trying to figure out what it is that aniki likes about you, remember?” Aoba felt Alpha 2’s breath right on his neck as he spoke; thin hairs there stood with trepidation, just _knowing_ there was a villainous grin plastered across the fake, porcelain skin. The feeling on his back slipped beneath his shirt, sliding up towards his shoulder blades as a pair of lips pressed onto his neck.

Aoba felt a heat rise in his face, realizing what was happening. “N-no! Stop! Get off me!”

There was shuffling behind him as he tried to look over his shoulder. For a moment the hold on his wrists subsided, but before Aoba could react to it, the feeling of his skin being touched returned. A slight warmth met his body this time – Alpha 2 had removed his gloves. Both hands slid across his back, leaving a tingling trail as his shirt raised. Something touched his leg; looking down he saw the puff of Alpha 2’s pants easing between his own.

Another pair of hands settled atop Aoba’s shoulders and his gaze came up to meet Alpha’s. That devilish smile was still on his face as the shorter of the three watched his lips form words.

“I wonder if oniichan has done these things to you yet.”

Alpha’s tongue poked out of his mouth to run across his upper lip. Aoba felt a tingle in the pit of his stomach, the anxiety rising in him. Alpha 2’s hands ran up his sides as he pressed kisses on Aoba’s neck and clothed shoulder blades as Alpha’s hand cupped Aoba’s face, digging into the skin of his cheek as if to test how much force he needed to break it.

Aoba’s breathing was hard and ragged; his body was heating up in fright, his heart pounding in his ears, feeling like he’d just run a marathon – or from a serial killer. His eyes darted back and forth, but all he could see was the pink tinge staring him down, sharp pointed tips of white hair and white canines looking both equally ready to devour him. The thumb on his cheek lightly massaged the spot it’d been pushing at before making circles up towards Aoba’s eye. He pulled Aoba’s face slightly, bringing it just a bit closer before forcefully pressing his lips against the other’s.

Golden eyes widened in shock. He struggled against the kiss but with Alpha’s grip on his face and Alpha 2 pushing on him from behind, he couldn’t even shake his shoulders. His eyes shut, mortified, as Alpha pried his lips apart, forcing his tongue inside. Aoba almost bit down on the intruder but when he peeked at the other, the pink eyes stared him down, like a predator.

That’s what he was. Alpha was the predator, and Aoba was his dinner.

His eyes shut again, his body loosening slightly at the realization that it was hopeless to fight against them. Tears trailed down Aoba’s face as he let the pair do what they willed, praying it would go quickly and be done with.

Alpha continued to kiss him roughly, feeling him relent to them. As he pulled away, the trail of saliva connected his lips to bruised and almost purpling ones. He smiled at his work.

“Wise decision, Fake Master-san. We wouldn’t have wanted to dye you – Master Toue specifically said we weren’t to break you and to leave your mind intact for the surprise, after all.”

“We can’t ruin the fun for aniki after all, ne?” Alpha 2 had pushed Aoba’s shirt all the way up, exposing his chest. “But we can’t just let him have _all_ the fun…” His hands slid down Aoba’s stomach and over the front of his pants.

Aoba squirmed.

_No. No, no, no, no._

His eyes flared open as he tried to push himself off Alpha 2. Not expecting it, his hands slipped off. Aoba wanted to move towards the door but instead found himself being grabbed by Alpha in front of him.

“Now, now. What did I just tell you? If you keep resisting like that, I might have to resort to something we shouldn’t.” With a malicious grin, Alpha’s hand squeezed hard around Aoba’s arm, causing his face to contort in pain. “Let us do our research.” His voice growled as he reached down to unfasten the other man’s belt.

Alpha 2 walked up to Aoba’s side and opened his pants. He had a devilishly playful expression on his face as he slipped Aoba’s length from the confides of his jeans, bare hands beginning to stroke him slowly. Aoba seethed – the feeling of having such an intimate and sensitive place being touched like that _did_ feel good on a physical level, but mentally he was screaming.

_Stop it. Don’t fucking touch me. Get the hell off me. Let go. Go away. Leave me alone._

He was trying to will his body out of reacting, wishing he couldn’t feel it.

But it was for naught as he felt the blood filling his member. A sharp exhale escaped him. Although his own eyes were closed, he felt the burning from both Alphas’ eyes watching him, watching as his cock hardened as if by their command, watched as his body betrayed him. He imagined them as Halloween Jack-o-Lanterns, their mocking faces etched with wicked smiles.

Aoba’s face began to twist as he began to feel pleasure tingle through him; Alpha 2’s hand kept at its excruciatingly slow pace. He felt a pair of lips plant a kiss on the side of his ribs while the grip on his arm instead changed to a grip around his waist. Another hand, this one clothed, traced down the center of his chest to his belly button. He felt the heat from it move from his belly button to his hips, his pants being shoved down to his ankles. The heat pulled away and reappeared at his ass as a poke to one side.

He grunted at the suddenness and jerked his hips forward in response. That gained him a spark of friction on his front side, which elicted a small gasp. Precum had beaded at his tip; Alpha 2’s thumb brushed over his head, smearing the liquid across. Aoba hissed. He tried to buck forward again, trying to get that little friction, but the arm around his waist held him in place this time.

A pair of hands cupped his asscheeks and Aoba squeaked. His eyes cracked open over his should to see Alpha starting straight at it as he squeezed. It was no gentle massage, however, as he gripped tightly, causing Aoba to yelp at the pain. Alpha hummed at the response, making note of the redness he left as he released his hold.

“Hmm, how long do you think he can last, aniki?” Alpha 2 asked. The pleasure was building ever-so-slowly, it was agonizing.

“P-please…” He couldn’t help but whimper out. Both Alphas looked at his face. His cheeks were flushed, tears continually pouring from his eyes.

“What’s that?”

“I… I s-said… Please…” His voice was quiet and cracked. He couldn’t stop it anymore. It was overwhelming, like a bubble that just kept getting bigger but refusing to pop. The Alphas looked at each other as if that were some cue.

The hand wrapped around his length was removed and Aoba groaned, disgruntled; the support around his waist released its hold as well, causing him to fall shakily to the floor, seething lightly as he landed on his knees, falling unbalanced upon his shoulder. At the sound of shuffling clothes, his eyes cracked open. Both Alphas had freed their erections from their pants; one was eyeing him with anticipation, licking his lips.

Aoba figured a long time ago what was going to happen, but seeing them like that now jolted Aoba’s nerves. They adjusted their positions, the more excited looking one stepping behind him and the other in front.

“I wonder… Did niichan ever hear you beg like that?” Alpha was the one in front of him. His hand reached down and grabbed a fistful of Aoba’s hair, bringing a scream of pain from him. Alpha smirked. “I guess we’re lucky. Niichan will like what we will have to tell him.”

With that, he pulled Aoba’s face up and forward, pressing himself against the other’s lips. Aoba’s face was contorted in agony as sparks flew through this hair, unable to even just process what either of them were saying. Alpha pulled his hair again, gaining a shout from Aoba; the sound was quickly muffled as the hardened length shoved its way past his lips.

The motion pulled Aoba’s ass up, which Alpha 2 stood behind. Kneeling down, he brought his lips to his right cheek; Aoba felt a pinch as Alpha 2 nipped at the skin. Electricity ran through his body as Alpha 2 bit and kissed all over his ass while stroking at his cock in that same excruciatingly slow pace. After peppering it in his little marks, Alpha 2 sucked a bit on his fingers before pressing at Aoba’s entrance.

It was a battle of pleasure and pain throughout Aoba’s body. He cried as he choked around Alpha’s cock, mentally screaming at the hand tangled in his sensitive locks while his own cock sparked waves of bliss;  the fingers working at his ass began to hit that tantalizing sensitive spot in his inner walls. Aoba somehow squeezed out a moan, causing Alpha to tug harder.

At the sound of it Alpha 2 removed his fingers and pulled away from Aoba’s cock; a gagged whimper resounded in Aoba’s throat. He felt a pressure at his entrance a moment later, pushing into him. Panic seared through him as he realized what it was.

Alpha 2’s cock pushed into him, sudden pain shooting up his spine. Sweat and tears mixed on Aoba’s face, the aching causing his vision to cloud even against his eyelids. Without a moment’s hesitation, Alpha 2 pulled out slowly, then pounded back into him as Alpha pulled him hard. They formed a rhythm, pushing and pulling at Aoba between the two of them.

Aoba didn’t know how much he could take. Alpha 2 was hitting his sweet spot over and over, and the rhythm was actually making him forget the pain from his hair. He was starting to melt into the feeling; as much as he didn’t want it, he was actually enjoying this. He cried and whimpered and moaned, his voice begging for more, begging for them to push him over the edge.

“Heh.”

Alpha smirked down at him, watching his wanton expressions.

“So lewd. Maybe that’s what niichan likes.”

“Or… Or he likes… This…” Alpha 2 stammered, his voice hitching slightly, biting his lip slightly as he rode the pleasure.

Aoba’s eyes squeezed shut as he felt his release closing in. His cock swelled, twitching when Alpha 2 pounded into him deep, his essence spilling white-on-white to the floor. With a throaty groan, he felt his body tense, his inner walls at both ends squeezing against the lengths within him.

“Oh. You came.” Alpha mocked him, deciding to quicken his pace, Alpha 2 mirroring the change.

The glow of his orgasm was quickly replaced by the pain of being ravaged past the pleasure. He hurt even more – his body was rejecting the foreign objects stabbing into him now that it was spent. Tears spilled forth with more force as he struggled against the cock choking his throat and the cock ripping at his rear.

Alpha 2’s voice caught as he reached his peak, expending himself deep with the blue-haired man. Alpha thrusted twice more before he let what sounded like a low growl resonate; Aoba gagged at the slightly viscous liquid that shot down his throat.

The Alphas pulled themselves free of him, gazing at the exhausted body as it fell onto the floor in a heap, skin sticky with varying bodily fluids, a mix of saliva and artificial semen dribbling from Aoba’s lips as he coughed violently.

“Niichan will be happy with the results.”

“I hope aniki tells us what he likes best.”

Alpha pulled small towels from his shirt, handing one to his twin as he cleaned himself off. They righted themselves while Aoba’s chest heaved, weak. Another flask appeared from somewhere and was placed right in front of Aoba’s face.

Without another word, the two turned their backs on their temporary play toy and left him there. He wished Clear was there, he wished he would scoop him up and fix him, fix what his “brothers” broke.

It would be a while longer before his wish would come true.

_“I can’t make myself like Aoba-san, so I made Aoba-san like me.”_


End file.
